A new story
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: It's 2014 , Dipper and Mabel return to the Mystery Shack , but the biggest mystery hasn't been revealed.When Dipper and Mabel meet their new friends , they don't know what to expect.
1. Back to the town

**Me:Story for all my lovely fans and too show my love of this show!**

**Mabel:Aw thx we love yours too**

**Me:?**

**Dipper:Samantha does not own us or Disney because if she did they'd still be playing the old shows and none of this new cr-**

**Me:Thank you , Dipper**

**Wendy:and she's rating it K+ because she can, later dorks!**

**Mabel:Can you post the new story now?**

**Me:of course, oh and this takes place in 2014!**

* * *

~Mabel's pov~

"Mom where are we going again?" Dipper's voice rang through the front yard as he crossed his arms trying to grabbed some laugage and put us on the bus. "To Gravity Falls, two have fun!You'll be staying there for 1 year or so..." The bus took off with me and him screaming back again. "So , where going back?" I asked him , grabbing my pink backpack covered in unicorn stickers.

"I guess so..." He said putting on his blue tree cap."So do you think Wendy has a boyfriend now?" I asked Dipper trying to cheer him up."I don't know , but what do you think Pacifica is like now?" I gave a quick shudder. "Do you think well still be working at the shack?" I asked him trying to clear my mind. "Of course , that Stan guy always makes us work." I started to think again.

My eyes widened then he second, "The mystery..." he said.I instantley added on "Dipper!We still have to solve the Gravity Falls mystery!" I said jumping now everyone on the bus was stairig at me make a scene but I really didn't care. "What mystery , Mabel..." I had a confused look "You know the, oh I mean your right , I was just kidding!" my laugh was so fake anyone could see through it.

As the bus finally made a stop at the mystery shack. "A-ha my two favorite employees" he said motioning us to the mystery shack. "This place looks different" I said staring at a bathroom. "Mabel that's not the-" he said staring at me trying not to laugh. "Oh I knew that" I said walking into the actual mystery 's when a familair sound echoed through the room.

Oink."Waddles!" I let out a huge squell which made everyone put their hands on their ears as I ran up to my favorite scurried up to me letting me give him a huge hug.''I'm so glad your not bacon" I whispered in his ear."Don't worry Mabel , we wouldn't let that happen" unlce Stan said holding his arms out for a hug. "Actually I wouldn't let that happen." Soos said as he walked from the hall. "Soos!" I yelled running to give him a hug.

"Eh , I did too" Stan said standing there. "Well thank to you too" I said giving him a playful poke and a and I ran upstairs to see the attic as a girl pulled off some tilted her head confused to see us as confused we had been when we saw her."Are you the twins that were supposed to come today?Oh who am I kidding?You look the same age and alike so-" her voice was cut off by Dipper's , "I'm Dipper , this is Mabel , yeah we're twins" he said staring at her.

"I'm Emily , me and my brother , Zayne , moved here last haven't had a place to stay and Stan said we coud stay here but we'd have to share with the had long black hair tied up in a half bun , Hazel eyes , and was wearing a Purple sweater covering most of her black shirt and a navy the other sid of the bed a boy about 2 years older with dark brown hair sat had dark brown eyes and was wearing a red shirt with dark blue shorts.

"I'm Zayne" he said extending his hand to Dipper's lips formed a smile as he shook hands "Hi Zayne , I'm Dipper". "I know" I smile formed on Zayne's lips now."So Mabel , you wanna go do something?" Emma said motioning Mabel to the door. "Sure!" I said skipping out the walked past a window and gave a small sigh. "Do you know why it's broken?" she asked me probably wondering why it always was. "My uncle threw the TV out the window , claiming he couldn't find the remote." I rolled my eyes when I finished that sentence.

"Why hasn't it gotton fixed" She asked looking through the glass. "My uncle's too.." I was trying to think of the word. "Cheap?" she instantley added in. "Ya" I said continuing to walk we continued walking she explained how she got here and was new to the town and no one ever noticed home was far away from the rest of the houses , it was sorta in the forst.

One day they forgot to turn the oven ran into her room from his parents room had been blocked off by the fire. He instantly broke there window throwing matresses and pillows threw it and on the count of three , they didn't see the house so no one came to the fire reached outside of the forest.

But by then it was too late to save anyone but little Emily and her older one ever even saw assumed they died withen the and Zayne would look for food and try to stay alive but could hardley find was the next thing they needed , and they never found it.

Till one odd day , everything was going right for the had picked some good fruit and Zayne had hunted some lunch while they were walking they came across a "home".They thought it was a home ran to it and opened the door but to there suprize things filled the of nicknacks laid around , magazines on the walls , carpets on the floor , and a red headed girl kicking back on a desk.

They realized they found a course my uncle aproached them and tried to sell them things but they had no tried even harder to find things till he uncoded they were poor decided to give them a place to stay and they could just help out at the mystery shack.

I actually felt pretty bad for sucked that she had to live like that ,parentless , foodless , homeless , till now put aside there things and went on walk.I tied a waddles to a brand new leash with the words **"Mabel and Waddles forever" **printed across we went on the walk we'd try to bring up funny things to say and waddle's would give a casual "Oink" which I'd say was something else.

As they made it back home a football hurdled past my Em went backwards caught it and threw it to two giggled as they threw it back and forth.I looked in to Dipper's eyes trying to mouth "Someone's got a crush..." to him as he caught the gave a disaprooving sigh and started to walk inside.

Of course I had to follow him , he seemed really nice and since he was bored , he could use some I let Dipper and Emily have there fun and followed in doors wondering what I could find to do.

* * *

This one was a little short , my next chapter is going to be longer. Please review so I know if this story is actually worth it.


	2. A little fun

**Okay, so after forever it's back and more sucky than ever! Oh well, atleast I tried, well see what happends with chapter 3 which should be up later today. Anyway enjoy :) ****_May have to change the rating to T later..._**

*Mabel's_ Pov*_

"Hey Zayne" I said walking behind him.

He turned around "Oh hey Mabel!" He seemed on edge, alerted, why?

"So Mabel, have you ever gone to the carnival on the other side of town?" he asked with a very convincing smile.

"Where the pacific brat lives? Wouldn't dream of it." I said

_that girl is such a…well she's something alright_

"Who? Oh Pacifica? She's not that bad once you get to know her. But the fairs over there are the best."

_Oh great, probably her boyfriend_

"Just come, it'll be fun, I promise" He said grabbing his jacket, "I already have two tickets"

"oh alright" she said giving him a wide grin and following him out the door.

**_At the fair…_**

"And why'd you bring this freak" Pacifica asked Zayne annoyed.

"I knew you couldn't resist this, but like ! just gross" she said doing a modeling stance.

He shrugged "I'm not here for you, Pacifica. Mabel here is a lot sweeter than you can be."

"What?" Pacifica fumed with jealousy "I can be sweet!"

"Ya, we're so sure about that." He said rolling his eyes, "whatever, I'm out, c'mon Mabel"

Mabel smiled and looked toward Pacifica 'sorry not sorry' she mouthed to her.

"When did she get sas." Pacifica asked the crowd around her "Alright, B-"

"Pacifica Northwest! You have ten minutes to claim your prize!" A middle aged guy said standing in front of a purple electric scoote.

"Ugh! You ruined my devious moment!" She screamed at the prize announcer.

**_With Dipper and Emma… _**_*No POV*_

"So Dipper, I've been meaning to ask, how's your life at home? Got a girlfriend?"

"No, why?" He asked with curiosity, _why did she need to know if he had a girlfriend?_

Emma smiled "Oh no reason, just had been wondering."

"You had?" He asked.

"Well an attractive guy like you deserves to have an attractive girl like M-"

"Hey Dipper! I'm taking the golf car for a spin, cover for me, okay?"

"Ya sure, Wendy!" He screamed back with a smile on his face.

_Oh, I see how the competition plays… _she thought with a malicious smile

"Anyway, as you were saying?" He said to her.

She sighed "Oh nothing, I think I'm gonna go get some rest," she said running into a pole and pretending to it hurt more than she felt it.

"Ow! ow!" she screamed falling onto her knees holding her forehead, "Dipper!"

"Oh my god! Emma are you okay? I'll go get you some ice."

She gave a devious smile as he walked into the house.

She punched her head really hard, banged it a few times on the pole, chewing on an Aspirin so that he would believe her.

Then a little overdoes on Nyquil, and she was knocked out, when she woke up, she'd play concussion expert…

**_Back to the fair…_**

Mabel chewed on the pink cotton candy that Zayne had given her. "How did you know pink was my favorite?!"

"Lucky guess" _Pink is the only favor they have, isn't it? _He asked himself.

She hugged him "Well thanks for taking me, but I think we should get going."

"Oh but our day has just began Mabel. It's only two, I have a whole day planned.

"I guess I could stick around" she said as they left the fair.

"I'm taking you to a late lunch, okay?"

"Oh. Alright!" she said with a smile "Fun.."

It's in a different city though, a little far from the mystery shack.

"Oh, I don't mind! Let's make the best of things. Yolo!"

_Oh my God, how much he hated that word._

"ya…haha. Let's rent a motorbike, okay?"

"Okay!"

They got on a navy blue one, it only had one seat, so Mabel had to hold onto Zayne.

"This is going to be great!" she screamed.

"It really is" he mumbled softly.


	3. Wha-

**_Back with Emma… _**_*her pov*_

I woke up in Mabel's bed, Dipper was nowhere to be found. _Oh he better not be with that Wendy chick!_

As soon as that thought passed through my head, that slu…I mean stupid ginger walked in.

"Oh hey Emma, you hit your head pretty bad out there, Dipper's been worried sick."

"Oh really? What a shame…wait Dinner? Can that be worried?, and who are you?"

"I'm Wendy, don't you remember?" She asked. "Emma, are you okay?"

"Well, if you tell me where I am, maybe I won't have to worry as much, especially, why you're calling me Emma, my name is Joceline, isn't it?"

"Well I guess I should take a look at the employee records" she said leaving.

_And watch your back_ Emma thought completing her sentence.

Dipper walked in "Emma? Wendy left the room telling me to take out your employee file, what's wrong?"

"My name isn't Emma, it's Joceline. And who are you?" She asked rubbing her head.

"You don't remember me? I'm Dipper, you're…you're b- best friend."

_Best friend? That's it, maybe he's too in love with that ginger chick, maybe it's time for a change…_

"Alright, Emma, I'll be right back with your file, just hang on there."

_*Nobody's pov*_

"Wendy? We have a seventh employee?" He asked.

"Ya, Zayne, remember?" She replied chewing on a piece of gum reading the newest magazine.

Dipper sighed "Not including Stan…"

"We do?" she said. "huh."

He handed her a file of employee #5 "She seems to of become before the other too.."

"Oh that's right. Paige came here in the winter, I don't know if she still works for us."

"Hey Wendy, you call m-" Paige stopped talking "Crap I'm out." She said running back into the closet.

"Hey!" Dipper screamed after her. But she had already ran off.

"Keep a secret?"

"sure.."

"She's sorta working here on secret, she doesn't really want anyone to know she's working. Only I know about it.."

"Stan pays us all, he pays me extra, Paige does most of the work so I just pay her for it…"

"Oh.." he said "how do you even get paid extra? Me and Mabel only make 10 cents an hour!"

"I've been working here a long time dip-stick" she said walking out the door "Don't tell anyone about Paige alright? I've got reasons to help her with this."

Dipper nodded, and then reached for his phone, wondering if he should tell Mabel or not. But then he remembered she was with Zayne.

_Better wait till she's home_ He made himself a note.

Paige peeked out of the closet "Hi…"

"Hey, your Paige right?"

"Ya, Promise me you aren't going to tell anyone, alright? I can't risk them finding me."

"Who?"

"Things…"

"People?"

"Maybe…"

"What are they not human?"

"Are you not human?"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm human…"

"So am I…"

**_Back to Emma_**

_What is taking him so long?! Dipper! Just hurry up! _She thought punching the bed's board, not strongly though, if she hit it with force it'd probably snap right in front of her eyes.

**_On the ride to the restaurant_** _*Mabel's pov*_

_Today seems like it's gonna be a blast! I'm so happy I convinced mom to let us go to the mystery shack!"_

_At first Dipper wasn't so happy, but hey he seems happier with that Emma girl around._

"Ah!" A let out a squeal as I'm almost falling 75 feet into a waterbed.

Pacifica hammers us into the bridge, "Baby, I'm being sweet and offering you a ride, listen to me before something bad happens.

"Hold on tight Mabel" He says to me "Not today Pacifica, not now, you aren't ruining this for me."

"Ruining what, a relationship with this freak? She'll ruin it herself."

"You're just jealous you litt-" before I can finish Zayne speeds the bike up, we use the truck as a ramp, and fly over all the cars.

"Amazing" I say my eyes sparkling as we go through the sky, faster than a shooting star can go, "Hold on, the tires are going to pop" He said the tires hit the ground sending us flying into a truck of pillows."

We started laughing. "Wow that actually does happen!"

_*NO pov*_

She said rolling around the feathers.

He looked at his watch "3:23. Thank God"

"Why what's at 3:23?" she asked.

He smiled jumping off the car as they landed in front of the restaurant "Why the reservations, of course! _One minute later…we'd be screwed_ he thought to himself. "Well, Mabel, I'll catch up with you in a few. Okay?"

"Aright" she said walking in as he ran across the street.

"Odd…" she said opening the door and walking after him, remaining hidden.

**_Back with Paige_**

"So, what do you do around here? I heard you came back after like a year or two."

"Yea..Stan's my uncle,"

"Oh so we all have reletives here, like a link.."

"what?"

"oh, its nothing." _He's cute when he's confused_ she told herself.

"Well, me and my sister worked here over the Summer of 2012..we were both 11 then, hwo old are you Paige?"

"13, same as you and Mabel I guess"

"You know her name?"

"Ya, I have to handle the employee records, remember?"

"Oh right, well Paige..."

"Yes?" she asked right as the bell for the shop rang.

"Oh hi Robbie, Wendy just left, you can probably find her a-"

"oh. I'll get goin-wait Dipper? haha, so I see you've come back."

"Still the same person who can't talk when criticised, huh?"

"Robbie stop, Dipper's a sweet guy."

"Haha, that's what Wendy thought" he said turning around.

"Just remember, I'm watching you, kid." He said closing the door.

"So you know Robbie..."

"Yup.."

"How exciting" she said with a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

**Writer is bored, so you know, that causes stuff to be boring, hopefully some of it atlreast thrilled you...**


End file.
